Blindsided
by Tintinfan101
Summary: After getting involved in an almost fatal accident, Skut needs help recovering from the ordeal; with the help of Captain Haddock, Chang, Tintin, Professor Calculus, Snowy and Nestor, he has everything he needs. But as he and his friends dig deeper into what happened, they begin to question: was the accident really an accident at all? Contains an OC. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Hit Without Warning

_**A/N: Dear Reader, I'm happy to inform you that I'm back! Here's the other story that I promised I would post shortly, I'm really excited for this one.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tintin and company, it belongs to Mouslinsart. I only own my OCs and the story.**_

_***SIGH* Getting that out of the way, I hope you enjoy my newest fanfiction. It has our all time favorite one eyed, Estonian character, Skut! *runs around the house screaming* I was a little disappointed that there were very few Skut fanfictions out there so I decided to make my own. My gosh... I don't know what I'm doing anymore... I just can't... the feels... Ugh! **_

_**Anywho, dear reader, get your tissues ready for this fiction... (Brace yourself...)**_

_Chapter 1: Hit Without Warning_

"Hey Skut! Wait up!" A young dark haired man cried out from behind. With a smile Skut, the Estonian pilot, turned to see his friend trotting toward him.

"Oh, Charlie, how nice to see you." Skut replied merrily as he clapped his co-pilot partner on the shoulder.

Charlie's features lit up. He was lanky, in his early thirty's with light brown hair and brown eyes. They both had on a matching blue button up shirt with a black tie and slacks, a requirement made by their boss who was very picky about how they looked.

"Are you ready to go?" Charlie asked, adjusting his pilot's cap.

They stood in the takeoff lane of a small airport near Brussels. The lane was empty and everything was quiet except for the last minute workers placing their planes in the garages.

Skut waved his cap in front of his face to ward off the pestering flies. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair before placing his cap back on. "Sure. I can't wait for you to meet my friends at Marlinspike."

Charlie snorted, "I hope they like company."

"Don't worry; they'll love you, Chang and Tintin especially. They like meeting other people; I've been telling them all about you."

Charlie laughed, "I'm sure you have."

Skut's face showed surprise before he cursed under his breath. "Fiddlesticks…"

"What is it?"

"I left my wallet on the plane." Skut stated glancing back at the garage where his plane was parked, it was right across the runway but not too far. Still... he didn't feel like walking back.

They both got a mischievous glint in their eyes before they said at the same time. "Let's flip on it!"

Charlie took out a small coin from his pants pocket and placed it on his thumb. He flipped it up into the air as Skut called out, "Heads!"

The coin landed on the ground with a ding and the pair leaned closer for a look.

Skut shrugged, "Your head gazes at me with shame, but I'll get you next time you sly dog." He stated sarcastically as he poked Charlie in the chest.

Charlie laughed and pushed his hand away, "Get on with it then! I'll wait right here till you come back." He placed his hands in his pockets, swaying impatiently on his heels.

Skut nodded his head and departed with a smile. Looking left and right, he saw that no one was approaching and started to cross.

As he marched across, he heard Charlie say something and cocked his head to listen but, the sound was obstructed by the howling motors and fragments of the words were carried away by the wind. "Skut- ind- ou!"

"What?" Skut called back, cupping his hands over his mouth to yell over the loud motors of planes in the garage.

"SKUT! WATCH OUT!"

Skut didn't have time to think as he heard the screeching of tires and felt himself being thrown into the air. He hit the ground with a reassuring crack before his vision went dark.

He awoke a while later, hearing Charlie speaking franticly. "Come on Skut! Wake up!"

He felt Charlie's hand patting his cheek and detected tears in his voice, "Come on, Skut, please open that eye. COME ON!"

With most of his strength, Skut managed to open his eye to a slit. He groaned softly, seeing Charlie's wide eyed face.

"Skut! That's a good man! Come back."

He tried to lift his head, but found he couldn't move his neck, his arms, legs, anything. Pain hit him hard, it came to him in waves and it made his head spin. He was lying in his friend's lap, Charlie supporting his shoulders and head with his arm, the other hand cupping Skut's face.

"W-What happened?" He managed to croak out, an iron taste on his tongue.

"Don't worry about that, just keep breathing. One of the boys went to call an ambulance."

"Is-Is it bad?"

Charlie forced a small smile, "You'll be fine… just… you hang on till the ambulance gets here."

Skut whimpered as he placed his hand on his chest. Skut felt warm liquid streaming between his fingers. He strained his eye to see his shirt stained scarlet with blood; his blood.

"Hurts…" He managed to murmur as Charlie tried to stop the bleeding with his black jacket, but it was no use, the scarlet color spread over the cloth quickly, leaving the jacket soaked in moments. Skut tried to take in a breath but, stopped short when he felt a broken rib send pins and needles everywhere.

He heard a soft sound in the distance, a siren.

"Thank God. The ambulance is finally here. You're going to be alright, you hear me? "

"Stupid coin toss…" Skut said in almost a whisper, before he passed out.

_***Sniff, Sniff* I am truly sorry if I broke your hearts... (And left you in painful suspense) **__**Please**__** , post reviews of your thoughts/ opinions/ or theories of what will happen next! Cheerio! 3**_


	2. Chapter 2: Hospital Rooms

**_A/N: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tintin and Company, it belongs to Herge and Moulinsart. _**

**_Here it is! Chapter 2 of Blindsided! I know that a few of you have been itching to find out what happens next to our (sadly) wounded friend *sigh* I feel horrible even having this idea... Why must I do this? WHY? But I shall continue for the sake of my readers. *In a whisper* I love you all! I have to give out a special thanks to Pink-Pincil-Girl303 for being my first reviewer on "Blindsided" (please post what you think about this chapter :3) Also I thank everyone else who reviewed this story (and others of course) the comments really mean a lot to me._**

**_*Ahem* Without any further interruptions... Enjoy! (You might want to get that tissue box ready now) _**

_Chapter 2 _

"Blue blistering barnacles! Where is that man?" Captain Haddock exclaimed at Marlinspike, putting his hands on his hips.

"Don't worry Archie; he's probably delayed by the weather." Chang reassured from his seat. He looked out the window as the rain poured even harder, lighting and thunder growling softly in the distance.

The Captain grumbled under his breath, turning to pace in front of the fireplace.

Snowy whimpered softly before Tintin rubbed his ears. "Or perhaps he had a last minute flight."

"Flight or no flight, I wish he'd come home sooner." Captain exclaimed with a huff.

"My word, Captain; you're acting like he's a child."

"No I'm not!" Captain Haddock retorted, upturning his nose.

Tintin raised an eyebrow in the Captain's direction as the sour faced man paced a little faster.

_Thundering typhoons, I'm not overreacting. I'm just mildly worried, that's all._ Captain Haddock thought to himself as he stopped pacing and looked out of the window. _Who am I kidding? I am overreacting. It's just… he's like a son to me._

A sudden thunderclap made him jump out of his skin, and Snowy scurry out of the room barking madly.

Calculus, quieter than a church mouse, lifted his head from the newspaper he was reading, "Bless you Captain."

Captain Haddock rolled his eyes, "For Pete's sake Cuthbert, that was a thunderclap. I didn't sneeze."

"Stung by bees? When? Did one go up your nose when you were sniffing my roses?"

He rubbed his eyes, "No Calculus I said-."

"That would explain why it's so big today."

The only thing that kept him from strangling the Professor was holding his breath. He sat down in his armchair face growing a shade of red. A sudden knock on the door made them raise their heads in surprise.

"Who could that be?" Asked Chang as he got up to investigate, Captain Haddock followed him to the door. Captain Haddock nudged Chang slightly aside and opened it to see an all too familiar mustached face and heard an all too nasally voice.

_Oh God no…._

"Hello Captain, old chap! How are you doing this fine day?" Jolyon Wagg asked too cheerfully.

"What do you want, Wagg?" Captain Haddock asked in a monotone voice.

"Well I noticed that lighting was hitting around your house."

"Uh… Yes it's a thunderstorm… so?"

"Well," Jolyon Wagg stated with an overly big grin. "How about I propose to you a deal you can't-."

Captain slammed the door shut, with a snarl. "That's what I think about your deals!"

Chang couldn't help but giggle at his outburst. Captain Haddock grumbled as he stomped back into the room and sat down. Just as he did so, the phone rang.

"CAN'T A MAN GET SOME PEACE AROUND HERE?!"

"Relax Captain, I'll answer it." Tintin obliged as he stood and walked to the phone. He answered it, "Hello?"

"Is this Captain Haddock, Tintin, or Chang from Marlinspike Hall?" A female voice spoke over the receiver.

"Yes, this is Marlinspike and I'm Tintin. Who is this if I may ask?" Tintin asked with a furrowed eyebrow, Chang, and the Captain looked up with curiosity as Nestor poured hot tea into their cups.

"Skut has been in an accident Mr. Tintin and is in critical condition."

There was a breath second before Tintin came out of shock."Where? Where is he located at?"

The woman gave the address and Tintin thanked her as he hung up, face turning pale.

"What happened, Tintin?" Chang asked with concern.

"We have to go to the hospital…" He looked up with wide eyes. "Skut's been in an incident."

"THUNDERING TYPHOONS! What happened?" The Captain bellowed as he stood.

"I don't know, Captain." Tintin stated as he started to grab his wallet and long coat off the table. Seconds later, Captain Haddock pulled out his cap out of his coat's pocket. "Let's go."

In less than five minutes, the Captain, Chang, Tintin, and Calculus (with some difficulty) were being driven down the dark gravel road. Nestor was white knuckled against the steering wheel as the Captain ordered him to go faster.

They saw city lights rising in the distance before they entered the town. A tall building rose out of the ground, an obvious hospital.

"Can you watch Snowy for me, Nestor? I'm sure he's not allowed in."

"Certainly, sir." Nestor replied with a nod as he turned into the almost empty lot. They parked and got out, practically running to the door.

When they entered a blonde haired woman looked up from the counter as the Captain approached. "Excuse me madam, where is Piotr Skut?"

"Are you his emergency contact?"

"Yes." He replied nodding his head.

"He's upstairs on floor 3 in room 104."

"Thank you."

Together they entered the elevator and pressed the button. As the doors closed, Chang whispered. "I hope he's alright."

Tintin placed a hand on his shoulder, but didn't reply. With a ding, the doors opened and they stepped out.

As they passed the rooms a man stood from a wooden bench outside one of the doors.

"Are you Tintin?" The man asked.

"Yes I am… You must be Charlie!"

"Aye… that would be me. Skut told me… _tells me_… all about you." Charlie replied shaking their hands.

"How is he?" Calculus asked, popping his hearing aid in his ear.

Charlie shook his head, "I don't have a clue. I haven't seen him since they took him in the ambulance. The police are investigating now."

"Very suspicious, Thompson!"

"To be precise, very suspicious indeed."

"Thompson and Thomson!" Tintin cried as the pair walked out of the hospital room, canes on their arms.

"Tintin! Captain! Chang! Professor! How merry it is to see you all!" Exclaimed one.

"To be precise, very merry indeed." Announced the other.

"Have you seen Skut yet?" Captain Haddock asked with pleading eyes.

The twins looked at each other before one spoke, "Yes… not in good shape though."

"We just finished interviewing the doctor and we've come to a conclusion."

"What is it?" Chang asked.

"Poor Skut was involved in a hit and run. On purpose of course."

"A hit and run?" Calculus exclaimed, voice high pitched.

"To be precise, yes. We asked around the workplace and they claimed that the vehicle used wasn't one of theirs."

One of the twins glanced at his watch, "Good gracious! We better get going, late for another case and we have to go fill out some paperwork."

They both raised their hats in farewell, but ran into another open door as they did so. Captain Haddock shook his head and rolled his eyes.

A sudden pit patter of feet coming their way made all of them turn to see a plump white haired man advancing toward them. Wearing a stethoscope, and a white lab coat, he was obviously the doctor.

"Hello there, gentlemen." He greeted, his potbelly hanging out a little more.

"Hello there, Doctor…"

"Please call me Henry."

"Doctor Henry, how is he?"

"The man in room 104? Not well I'm afraid." He rubbed his eyes before continuing. "However, we are still running tests so it's uncertain what damage has been done."

"C-Can we see him?" Charlie pleaded, looking like a small puppy with his big brown eyes.

Doctor Henry pursed his lip and pondered. "Fine, you have five minutes. I was actually going to check up on him myself."

He opened the door, "Shall we?"

The small group shuffled in, the door whispering shut behind them.

Captain Haddock's blood ran cold at the sight. Skut was lying in the hospital bed, too pale to be healthy. His torso, head and eyes were wrapped in white clean cloth, the smell of disinfectant in the air.

"Skut…" His voice cracked as he sunk into a chair at his bedside.

"He's in a coma right now. It is possible that he may not hear you." The doctor informed as he looked at a few charts.

He stared at his friend before reaching out to touch his arm. He gasped when he felt his cold hand. A brunette nurse was changing the I.V. on his arm, the tube disappearing beneath his skin.

It took the Captain a little while to realize that hot, wet tears were streaming down his face.

_I swear that I'll find the monsters that did this to him. And just for good measure, give them a good thrashing. _

Sucking in a breath, he stood, noticing the nurse was looking at him. She held out her hand.

"These are his."

Captain Haddock looked down and saw that she was holding Skut's cap and eye patch. Without a word, he took them, turned and left the room, leaving everyone in confusion.

**_UGH! THE FEELS! I'm really sorry for the lazy(ish) ending to this chapter. I admit, this wasn't the best way... but it was really late when I wrote this... Yeah... _****_PLEASE _****_Review/follow. I love to hear what you think about it (and what you think will happen next). Also tell me if you catch any mistakes and I will try to correct them (when I figure out how to do that) _**

**_Cheerio! _**


	3. Chapter 3: Doctor's News

**_A/N: Disclaimer- I don't own Tintin and company, Herge does along with Moulinsart (most likely spelled that wrong) I only own the story and OCs_**

**_Hey guys! I'm finally back! Dear reader, I'm very sorry I haven't updated till now! I've been so busy here lately that it's starting to become really stressful... ugh... Anyway I bet you're ready for me to stop talking so you read what happens to our hero... _**

**_I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter... I thought it was a good place to stop. (Also I didn't have time to work on it more... grrrr...)_**

_Chapter 3: Doctor's News_

"I'm hope you're both aware of why I called you in today." Doctor Henry spoke from behind his desk, hands together.

Tintin and the Captain glanced at each other before looking back at him.

"Is Skut-?"

"Your friend is fine, but he's still in a coma. Did Helena call you and tell you the news?"

Giving off a mental sigh of relief, Tintin answered. "The lady at the front desk? No... she only told us to come. What's this all about, Doctor?"

The doctor sighed deeply, "There's no easy way to say this Mr. TinTin, and I'm just going to blurt out the truth."

Captain Haddock's heart skipped a beat as he recalled a few days earlier. Seeing Skut for the first time, he was mighty glad that he asked Nestor to drive, after what he saw; he most likely wouldn't have been able to drive back home.

"We got the test results back today…" He let the sentence hang in the air before continuing. "We learned that your friend fractured his skull."

Tintin and the Captain glanced at each other again, eyes wide.

"What do you mean? Is that bad?" The Captain managed to say, swallowing hard.

Doctor Henry stood and turned off the lights, showing them a picture of an X-Ray on a white backdrop.

"When your friend got hit by the car, the impact made his brain smack into the walls of his skull." He pointed at the lighting like streaks, "This is where your friend fractured his skull and damaged his head."

"He'll be alright Doctor?" Tintin asked in a whisper as Doctor Henry flicked the lights back on.

"One thing's for certain, lad." Doctor Henry leaned in closer, eyes starting to mist. "He'll be blind."

The Captain thought he was going to throw up. "What?! Blind? As in _forever_?"

Doctor Henry held up his hands, "Don't lose your faith Captain; there is a 50/50 chance he will get his eyesight back. It'll take time and healing, lots of healing."

A buzz sounded from the intercom sitting on the desk. "Please pardon me. I have to run, another emergency." The Doctor stated as he hurried out the door, giving a final wave before disappearing down the hallway.

"Blind…" Tintin murmured.

The Captain looked over to see tears streaming down Tintin's face, and felt tears starting in his own eyes. He leaned in and squeezed Tintin's shoulder reassuringly. "I know lad, it's hard, but don't you worry yourself now. We'll get through this together."

Seeing no reason to stay, Tintin and the Captain returned to the car to find Nestor and Snowy waiting patiently for them.

Watching the city pass by in a blur, the companions sat in silence, letting the information sink in slowly.

"Blind…" Tintin whispered to himself again, rubbing Snowy's soft fur in a failed attempt to find comfort. Snowy whimpered and looked up solemnly at his master.

As Nestor made the final turn and drove into Marlinspike's driveway, Captain Haddock peeked out his window. "Blistering barnacles! Who could that be?"

The car stopped and the trio got out and looked at the unfamiliar car sitting near the manor.

Taking off with the Captain and Snowy at his heels, Tintin ran up the steps.

Walking quickly to the door of the living room, he heard the all too familiar female voice.

"Oh no…" Captain Haddock said in fear as Tintin opened the door. Four figures turned their heads to see them, one in particular was always recognizable.

"Ah! Its Tintin and his friend, Captain Padstock!"

"Bianca Castafiore?"

_**Again, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I promise (With a quiff on top *wink,wink*) the next one will be longer and better! Also please correct me on any grammar mistakes I've made. In addition, I also am sorry if I have made any medical mistakes in my fanfiction. (Next time I need to do some research. :D) **_

_**Remember to write a review of what you think about it or your opinions on what should happen next!**_

_**Cheerio! :D **_


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

_**A/N: **__** Hello dearies! Did you miss me? I am so terribly sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories until now. I have been so busy with so many things it's crazy! Ugh! I decided to have a Tintin marathon tonight and I wanted to update my Tintin stories in it's honor. So, here it is, Chapter 4 to our Skut-centric story. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review and follow/favorite! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin and company, Moulinsart and Herge do. All I own are my O/Cs and my stories.**_

Bianca Castafiore embraced the two gentlemen in a big hug, making it almost impossible to breathe. Once she let go, Tintin caught his breath, "Castafiore? What-What are you doing here?"

She looked at them with a small smile, "We heard what happened and you have my condolences about your friend." She patted her eyes with her handkerchief dramatically.

"We? Who else is there?" Captain Haddock grumbled, peering over Castafiore's shoulder. Igor Wagner and Castafiore's maid, Irma, stood nearby, both holding a small bouquet of flowers.

"Wait, how did you know about Skut? We haven't told anyone about him yet."

She held up a newspaper and a magazine, "It's all over the press."

"WHAT?!" Captain Haddock bellowed, taking the papers from her hand. He walked over to the closest lamp and read it silently to himself. After a few seconds, his hands started to tremble and his face grew redder by the second.

"Blue blistering barnacles!"

"What happened, Captain?" Tintin asked walking over to look over the Captain's shoulder.

"Take a look!" He stated, as he shoved the paper in Tintin's face. He took it and read the headline.

_Pilot's Horrific Trauma, or Plain Stupidity?_

Before Tintin could read any further, the paper was in shreds.

"BASHI BAUZOUKS! He's not even out of the hospital yet! It's unbelievable!"

"Captain, the press knows all." Tintin stated, as he rubbed his chin, thinking hard.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Captain Haddock asked in shock.

"Captain, Skut is my friend, same as you. I would NOT tell the press about this, even if I am a journalist." Tintin responded.

"Captain, I thought that the publicity would make you happy." Castafiore stated.

"YOU! How on earth did you... No! I don't even want to know!"

"Captain I only wanted-." Bianca started but was cut off again by Captain Haddock.

"NO! Bianca, I will-"

"Nestor, I think now would be a lovely time for tea!" Tintin interrupted the angered Captain Haddock before he could start any fights. Tintin took Captain Haddock by the arm and sat him down in a chair. "Captain, I know you're upset, but we need to stay strong for Skut, for his sake. He needs all the support he can get. Especially since he… he's blind."

Captain Haddock took a moment to think it over while he calmed himself from his outburst.

_What was the last thing Skut saw? _He wondered. _Was it the sky, which he could never take to again? Or was it his best friend, with worry written all over his face? Did he see nothing, but only feel pain? Or did he simply see himself dying and feel fear? I wonder if he knows he's blind yet… _

"Captain?" Tintin's voice sounded, faraway and distant.

Tintin looked confusedly at Capt. Haddock dazed state. He snapped his fingers in front of the Captain's face. "Captain, snap out of it!"

Captain Haddock shook his head and looked up at Tintin. " I'm sorry, what?"

"Did you even hear my last question? About getting Skut back on his feet?"

"Uh, sorry landlubber, no."

Tintin sighed. "I asked if you thought Skut would adjust to being blind well."

"Oh, well...maybe. I don't know... He was a pilot, and now he can't do what he loves most."

"What's this I hear? Skut is blind?" Castafiore barged, the reminder of her presence made the Captain's blood boil.

"Not a word, you tune deaf troglodyte! If you tell the press anything else I assure you, I'll- I'll do something drastic!" Tintin couldn't hold the Captain back.

"_Misericordia!_ Such language! I should clean your mouth out with soap!" Bianca shot back, turning her back away as she spoke fiercely to herself.

Captain Haddock grumbled under his breath and paced around the parlor. Nestor stepped into the living room, serving tea, all the while eyeing the pacing Captain as he blew puffs of smoke from his pipe.

Chang asked quietly "Is it true?"

"Is what true, lad?" Captain Haddock asked, stopping momentarily in his pacing.

"Is Skut really… blind?" Chang whispered as he looked up with teary eyes. Tintin walked over and put an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm afraid so, Chang. The doctor said he may regain his sight, but... I wouldn't get your hopes too high." Tintin spoke softly, trying to back his own tears in his voice.

"Does Skut know he's blind?"

"No, not yet. But he will... soon."

* * *

Darkness… Was that it? Skut opened his eyes, darkness. When he closed them, darkness. It felt like he was drowning in it. _Was this natural?_

As he began to come to, Skut began to sense what was happening around him. A heart monitor beeped a little ways away. He managed to twitch his fingers where he felt the sting of a needle on his wrist. A tube rested on his nose, filling his lungs with clean oxygen. He inhaled deeply but whimpered and shut his eyes again when he felt a cracked rib stab his side.

_What happened? All I can remember was the painful impact, then… nothing. Where am I?_

A sound of a door opening and shutting made Skut hold his breath in anticipation. Footfalls came to stop at his bedside before the creaking of chairs being sat upon floated towards him.

A small hand slipped into his before a teary voice spoke, "Skut? It's me, Chang. Can you hear me?"

There was a moment of silence before the voice of Captain Haddock broke through the darkness, "Lad, he might not be able to hear us."

Chang sighed deeply as he whispered, "I know, Captain… It's so… hard."

Chang started to retreat his hand away but, Skut's hand shot up, grabbing Chang's wrist tightly. There was the sound of a glass cup being dropped as Chang gasped.

"Don't… Leave…" Skut managed to mutter before a small smile broke on his face.

"SKUT!" He heard Chang cry in joy before being pulled into a tight embrace. Skut smiled even bigger as three other figures joined in on the tight hug.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Cried the familiar and joyfully teary voice of Charlie.

"You had us worried, Skut!" Tintin almost sobbed, the familiar ginger haired reporter's voice making Skut fill up with warmth.

"Charlie... Captain... Tintin... W-Where am I?" Skut asked feebly as he was released from the hug. There was a stretched silence before Tintin spoke up. "You're in the hospital, Skut."

"Hospital?"

"Yes, the hospital," Charlie continued for Tintin, "The ambulance brought you here after the accident."

"How long I been here?" Skut inquired in his broken English.

"A week in a coma." Charlie answered, taking Skut's hand. "Skut, there's something I...we have to tell you."

"Wh-." Before Skut could finish, three knocks sounded on the door before it was opened again.

"Oh! I'd hoped you'd be awake, I'm Doctor Henry." Exclaimed an unfamiliar man's voice.

"Piotr... P-Piotr Skut." Skut shakily introduced as he heard footsteps approaching and felt the man take his wrist for a pulse.

"Yes, yes, we've been taking good care of you, Mr. Skut. You suffered severe injuries and we thought we would loose you on the ride here. Lucky for you, we have excellent nurses and surgeons."

"Surgeons?" Skut inquired.

"Yes, you nearly died from internal bleeding. You have a few cracked ribs, your shoulder was disconnected, and you have deep gashes from the impact on your torso. This as you know takes time to heal. However, you seem to be healing nicely. Quite nicely..." His voice trailed off as he continued his work. Skut hated being poked and prodded, but remained still until the doctor was done.

There was a contented sigh from Doctor Henry as Skut felt the presence of the new man shift back a bit. "I see you're feeling better and stronger, Mr. Skut. I suspect you shall be able to return home by Monday morning. I'll leave you alone with your friends so... they can talk with you about things."

The tone of Doctor Henry's voice made Skut nervous, but he didn't let it show. There was a whispered inaudible conversation between him and Captain Haddock before his footsteps retreated out of the room.

There was nothing but utter silence and for a brief moment Skut wondered if his companions had left the room as well.

"Hello?" He asked as he reached his hand out to gasp anything.

"It's all right Skut, we're here." A deep voice reassured, as a rough, calloused hand enclosed his slightly smaller one. Skut recognized the owner almost immediately.

"Captain..." Skut's voice rose in a newfound happiness, clasping his companion's hand with both of his.

Instead of a reply, Skut received a bitter silence yet again.

"Tintin, do you mind, giving us some..."

There was no need to finish the statement as Tintin replied, "Of course, Captain. We'll be outside if you need us."

Soon, the pair was left alone and the sound of a chair creaking from under the Captain's weight was heard as he shifted.

Skut tried to keep a smile but, he could tell right away whatever Captain Haddock had to say, it wasn't good.

"Skut... there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Captain?" Skut questioned, slight worry accidently slipping past on his tongue.

The Captain inhaled a shaky breath, before stating in a tearful voice, "Skut... You're blind."

Skut's face dropped before he released a nervous chuckle, "Don't joke like that, Captain."

"I'm not joking, Skut. You're blind."

Skut tilted his head downward, trying hard to process the new information. He reached upward to touch his eyes to find them bandaged, his familiar eye patch gone, replaced by the linen cloth around his eyes. He tried not to start panicking but, quick sharp breaths rose and fell with his chest, his wrapped ribs burning with his sudden motions.

"No...No...I-I not...I can't..."

"Take it easy, Skut. You're going to hyperventilate." Captain Haddock tried to comfort, placing a hand on Skut's shoulder.

Skut couldn't breathe, he felt as if his lungs were filling up with cotton, even though the tube of oxygen was still in his nose. Captain Haddock stood in worry, trying to hold Skut's head close to his chest.

"Easy laddie... easy..." He soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Skut's arm.

"B-Blind..." He sobbed softly, attempting to slow down his racing heart. He took a fistful of the Captain's turtleneck sweater, suddenly becoming aware of how frightening his personal inescapable darkness was.

"Skut?" The Captain asked, looking downward as he continued to rub circles on Skut's shoulder.

Skut felt hot tears trickling from under his bandages, wetting the front of Captain Haddock's sweater.

"Skut?" Captain Haddock questioned again, but Skut was quiet.

Captain Haddock gently shushed Skut as he continued to soothe his shocked and distressed friend. In the back of his mind, Captain Haddock was glad Skut's eyes were covered.

At least Skut couldn't see his own tears forming in his eyes.

**_So... What did you think? Please leave reviews in the review box. (Goodness, I love those little things) And a HUGE thank you for all of those that have reviewed already ( don't forget to keep commenting!) Also, follow or favorite if you haven't yet, its all appreciated! _**

**_ Well, all I have left to say until the next chapter is..._**

**_Cheerio! _**


End file.
